A factory for producing large commercial aircraft may include thousands of high-precision tools dispersed over a very large area. Floor areas of the largest factories are on the order of millions of square feet.
Keeping track of the locations of portable tools in these factories is a daunting task. RFID tags may be embedded in the tools, but the embedded tags have limited ranges.